Nevertheless
by Haze189
Summary: Black/Hilbert just became champion, and White/Hilda wasn't there. Now, it's White/Hilda's birthday and White/Hilda hasn't seen Black/Hilbert since. Hilbert/Black messes up everything and acts emotionless. A green male back for something. Chessshipping, and agencyshipping I haven't seen much of these, these days.
1. Ended In A Kiss

**_-Nevertheless-_**

* * *

-Hilda/White POV-

* * *

'Sept. 27, 2035, 11:27am' my watch read.

I was flying in the sky, trying to get to Nuvema City. Today, I was going to congratulate Black for becoming champion. My best friend/secret crush has finally done it. I was going to hug him like there's no tomorrow. As I landed on the ground and I saw my other best friends, Cheren and Bianca, rushing out the front door.

"Sorry White no time. Got to go. Bye!" Bianca dragged the poor nerd away.

I sighed and shook my head. Again making my way to Black's house, I saw Black's mother rushing off somewhere else. 'I wonder where everyone is going.' Nevertheless, I continued. I opened the front door, I was always welcomed, never needing to knock and just go right in. However, there was no one.

I didn't see anyone. So I headed up the stairs to Black's room. As I open the door, I saw a head moping on a desk. "Go away," Black said in a soft heartbreaking tone.

"Hilbert?" Only his mother and I called Hilbert by his first name.

Black turned and looked at me. "Oh, hi Prez…" Hilbert dragged off and had me confused, why so sad?

"What wrong Hilbert?" I spoke in a worried caring tone.

"Why weren't you there Prez?"

I flinched but still replied, "I was but…"

"Prez why weren't you there?"

"I was at the hospital… My parents didn't… …make it…" "Prez why didn't you call…" Hilbert said in a comforting tone.

"...Hilda?" Only my parents and Hilbert calls me by my first name. 'My parents…'

I had tears getting ready to explode out my eyes. I still could see Black rise out the comfy chair and walk towards me.

"Hilda… I could have been there… with you." The tears finally came out.

"Y-you... were t-too... busy…" I said through my snivels and whimpers.

I felt Hilbert embrace me, lovingly. I looked up with tears coming out of my now red eyes. He was a good few centimeters taller than me. I saw tears hidden in his eyes.

"Hilda… Please don't cry." I was shaking and sobbing into his study chest. "I don't like… to see you… cry… Hilda…" Hilbert's hands were in my silky chocolate hair, lightly caressing with it.

'How… When did he become so… loving?' I was hugging him tightly.

"Hilbert congratulation you did it-"

"-It's no time to say that. But I know." I looked up once again.

He smiled, still fighting his tears threatening to fall. "Don't cry…" Hilbert said repeatedly nice and slow to soothe me and it did. After a while I stopped and blushed at the situation we were in.

Nevertheless, I brought him closer, tugging at his back. I wanted to feel him closer. No, I needed to. Then I said bashfully, "Black… I'm sleepy." I yawned and Black smiled and my heart melted.

"You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"You can't sleep there! Sleep with on the bed with…" I stopped after I notice what I was saying.

I blushed deeply and pulled down my hat to hide it. I started to fidget with the rim of the cap.

"Sure, why not? We use to do it when we were younger. But you got to wait."

'...Why?' I looked up and saw him looking into my naive cerulean eyes. I stared back at his soft chocolate eyes.

Hilbert broke the silence by saying optimistically and tenderly, "Happy birthday! Prez!" I laughed at his antics.

Suddenly he pulled a box. It looked like he was going to engage to me. I blushed at the thought. He slowly opened the soft box on a knee. Out showed a sapphire droplet necklace. It was perfect. It matched with my eyes.

"I got it after I won the Pokémon league. I saw in a store, and I thought you like it. Oh, and these came with it." Black pulled out a pair of droplet ear rings and a silver droplet bracelet that matched it, perfectly.

I gawked at him. They were just so pretty! I almost snatched it out of his hand. I looked at him. He pushed the beautiful jewelry towards me. I seized the jewelry and pulled him into a tight bear hug. 'Like I said I was going to hug him like there's tomorrow.'

"Easy there." I let go but not before give him a peck on the cheek. He blushed, full on. 'It was just on the cheek, right…' I put the bracelet and ear rings on but had trouble with most beautiful one, the locket. "Need help?"

Before I could answer, Hilbert grabbed the ends of the necklace's silvery chain. He reached behind my neck by leaning forward. He was so close; I could feel his breath on me. I started to fidget again with the rim of my hat again. Everytime his hand came in contact with my neck I shivered harshly. When he pulled away I sighed in discontent because I missed his touch.

"Let's go down! Shall we!" His jolly tone brought the happy back in me. I nodded and we headed down stairs. 'I swore the lights were on when I came here.' Hilbert pushed me a bit farther.

* * *

All my friends, other parents and some crew members were here. I was so surprised I released my Emboar and almost shot them all with ember. She stopped when she saw Cheren and Bianca. Hilbert then released his Emboar, Tep.

The two emboars hugged and held hands walking towards the back door. I smiled to let my Emboar know everything is alright. She nodded and skipped away with Hilbert's Emboar. He smiled at the sight. I started imagining Hilbert and I holding hands whilst walking in the park. Hilbert's warm hand in my small one. Then I imagined him with an arm over me. 'Damn, why is he so dense?!' I opened my eyes to see Black waving his hand in front of my face.

"White to Earth, White to Earth!" I blushed at my thoughts and the closeness of Hilbert's face. 'Damn! Why so close!?'

"Yes?" I said timidly.

He smile and pushed me forward once again. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head whilst I hugged all my 'family.'

I sat down in front of the three story cake. White and pink it almost looked like a wedding cake. I blushed once again at the thought. I fidgeted with my hat as everyone sang ecstatically and merrily. It was bad but a happy bad. At least they tried. I chuckled warm-heartedly at my family antics. 'My old family is now gone.' I pushed that in the back of my head, not wanting to make everyone miserable.

After the song, we ate the chocolate strawberry-iced cake, my favorite type.

"That was yummy!" Everyone smiled and laughed at my antics.

Everyone then started giving me gifts. I got a pink purse from Cheren (Probably got help from Bianca); a furry cute pink and white Pokémon winter coat from Bianca (Damn it was cute!); a pair of pink (I love the color pink!) and white furry gloves with the finger ends missing from my Hilbert's mother. Also a few other things. Last was Hilbert?

"Didn't you give me a gift already?"

He sighed, and then whispered softly, "This isn't really mine, I had too much help."I turned and saw my Hilbert's mother wink at me. I opened it slowly. It was a pair of fuzzy thick pink and white winter boots. "I chose the two pairs."

He was talking about the boots and the matching gloves from his mother. I almost missed under the wrapping, a picture. I saw a glint of a photo. 'A photo?' I moved all the casing and found a photo. Not just any old photo, a special one. It had a photo of me hugging Hilbert and all my 'family members' around us. I blushed. I hid it in my new pink purse.

I walked up stairs to put everything either away or on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a piece of work. I turned and saw Hilbert staring right at me. 'Did I just see drool? Maybe he isn't impossible.'

"You l-look n-nice," he stuttered with a light blush.

"Why are you here," I questioned almost seductively.

Once again, he stuttered, "T-to ask if y-you g-got the pho-photo." 'So he's into me.' I smiled somewhat seductively.

"This photo?" I pulled out the special photo from my purse.

"Y-yea."

I used my pointer finger and made the motion to come here. He walked slowly and uneasily towards me. I dropped the photo and turned around. I slowly bend down. I heard Hilbert swallow uneasy. I picked it up and turned.

"Sorry I dropped it."

"I-its o-okay." 'He's so damn cute when he stutters."

I walked up to Hilbert and hugged him. Hilbert was first shocked but then hugged back. I looked up to see him staring right back at me.

I leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was awesome. I never knew he could kiss. 'Damn this was amazing!' Yea, I've kiss a boy before, remembering a green haired male. 'He stole it. He stole everything!' I kept kissing Hilbert still. By now I was moaning on to his lips. 'He's good, too good.' He licked my bottom lip and I gasped at the sudden movement. He put his tongue in my mouth. I played around with his tongue for awhile. I placed mine into his and tasted all around. He tasted like my favorite type of cake. Maybe even better.

After a few moments we released at the need of oxygen. I looked at him and he smiled. "I love you, Hilbert" "I love you too, Hilda." After he said my name, I felt more certain of everything.

'He loves me!'

* * *

I like this couple but no one writes about them anymore. I couldn't think of a title. What do you think? I kinda wish there would be more storys about this couple. Nevertheless, shall I continue?

* * *

LOLZ I ended with a kiss.


	2. Fluff

-Nevertheless-

* * *

After a few moments we released at the need of oxygen. I looked at him and he smiled. "I love you, Hilbert" "I love you too, Hilda." After he said my name, I felt more certain.

'He loves me!'

* * *

-Hilbert/Black POV-

* * *

I woke up with White at side yanking at my back. I hugged and she stopped tugging. After a few moments she started waking up.

"Good morning, Prez!" She smiled, beautifully.

She kissed my cheek and I blushed at the sudden movement. "Good morning Champion!"

'Damn that voice was beautiful!'

"Um… Hilbert?" I was caught ogling at White.

"Sorry… It's just you're…. so beautiful."

"Well… Um… Uh…" She had no idea how answer whatsoever.

"You don't need to answer," I said because I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Um… okay."

"Come on lets go downstairs."

* * *

-Hilda/White POV-

* * *

'I wonder why Black is so happy.'

"First can I freshen up in the bathroom?"

"Whatever… My Love." I blushed intensely at his antics.

I rushed to bathroom, disregarding to take clothes with me. I took my clothes off and took a quick, yet soothing heated shower. I walked out and used Hilbert's towel. 'He won't mind, would he?' I push the thought in the back of my mind. Surreptitiously I knew he wouldn't mind, I was just being me. I walked out the tub dry with the black furry towel. I cursed mentally, 'Really, White, really!'

I called out to Black and as a reply, I heard, "Mmm?"

I said, "Could I borrow some clothes?"

"Why?"

"I forgot to bring clothes."

"Ok."

"Oh, and could you leave?"

"But this is my room…" I heard a door creak and click.

I peeked my head through the door and saw no organism. I sighed and started looking through Black's clothing. I got on a large but comfy and soft black t-shirt, and a pair of large, soft, and smooth black with white stripes shorts. The shirt was so soft, I might keep this. 'I wonder if this is his usual black shirt.' I looked at myself in the mirror and it looked like I just had Black's super large t-shirt on me. I shrugged it off and walked downstairs.

* * *

-Hilbert/Black POV-

* * *

I turned as I heard a creak behind me. I saw Hilda in an all black t-shirt. She looked pretty in my clothes. 'Was she even wearing anything under?' I blushed at my irregular bizarre thoughts. I turned to my food and started munching like crazy to hide my blush. I mean I do it every day so what's another frenzy eating.

I froze with a pair of pale, warm and slender arms wrapped around me. I was in a mid-munch and a mid-swallow before I froze. I held my breath. After a few seconds, I was sputtering and coughing over my food. I turned slowly, to be faced with White. She had an adorable grin all over her face. I smiled back. I felt Hilda release and I turned all the way to get a better look at her.

I asked somewhat worriedly, "Are you wearing anything under?"

Hilda responded with all seriousness, "No."

I stared at her, and single lone thought popped into my mind, instantly. "Prez!"

I ran away from her and into my backyard. 'I bet you she's lying.' I saw the two emboars cuddling together, or they were until I woke them up.

I smiled and said, "Hungry?"

They nodded and I walked inside as they followed. I saw Hilda on the couch, giggling as she watched me stroll in. I smiled with a hint of sadness, 'She's happy for now…' I walked in the kitchen and got some berries and food for the Emboars.

"Prez do you want something?"

"Anything is alright."

I made a bunch of pancakes for Hilda and the Pokémon couple. I severed up some nice, steaming pancakes for the chilly autumn morning. "Prez!"

I saw a Hilda walk into the kitchen. "Hey Black, I'm actually wearing something beneath."

"I know. I was just surprised." I smiled affectionately and Hilda responded with her majestic loving smile.

"Black, I really… meant what I said… yesterday…"

"…So did I."

I smiled once more and passed the platter of pancakes towards her.

I walked up behind her and embraced her. Hilda responded by hugging my arms with her smaller ones.

"Well, well, well, you two love birds are finally at it."

I turned to see my mother, waving a photo in front of her. She stopped waving it once she saw me looking at the photo.

"This is just a little something, I found last night." She was smirking devilishly.

Once she stopped I got a better look. It was me sleeping with Hilda last night. I smiled as I remembered her smile, her kiss, her everything.

"Hilbert you're drooling again." I shook my head as I snapped out of my memory. "Black, are you thinking about something naughty?"

I jumped back and yelled, "No!" 'I'm being harassed by my mother and Hilda. Is that a good thing?'

I placed my hands in my pockets of my blue jeans. I walked out the door, wordlessly. 'Tep is with Prez's Emboar.' I climbed a tree to a secret room. Nobody knows about this because I made myself, besides my Pokémon. I found place to be perfect for a thinking place because I was hidden, blending in the surrounding branches, and was somewhat soundproof. I lied on a bed made from leaves made from my old friend Levanny. I lied there thinking about the future. 'Am I going to break up with Prez? Am I going to ruin my relationship with Prez? Why do I keep saying Prez? Am I going to get married to her?' A bunch more issues popped into my head. I had a headache by the time I fell asleep.

I woke up with Tep shaking me. "Tep?" "Em." I opened my eyes and stared at my Pokémon. He was pointing his colorless claw towards the entrance of the tree house. I nodded and got up. The headache was still intact, just a bit, but enough to annoy me.

I was walking in the nice cool sunset when I saw Hilda running towards me. I stopped and she almost ran into me but luckily I caught her by her sides.

* * *

-Hilda/White POV-

* * *

I was waving my arms frantically because I thought I was going to fall on top of Hilbert. He hands landed at my side and my arms positioned themselves at Hilbert's neck. "Hilbert," slipped out of my mouth and a "Hilda," slipped from his.

He lowered his head and I lifted my. His gentle lips lied on my soft red ones. My left leg instantaneously bended to lift my left foot. I was about to moan onto his lips but he pulled back from the lack of air. I looked into the soft maple eyes that I love, and he gazed back at my bottomless cerulean eyes that he loved. I tugged at his neck and he lowered it to kiss once again. I licked his lower lip and he complied. I placed my tongue into his mouth. He followed by putting his into my. I was moan onto his lips now. Everytime I moan our lips would vibrate and tickle my lip. I felt so nice. I swore I could feel a pair of emerald eyes watching me. I pushed that to back of my mind and pulled back. I thought Hilbert would frown but he did no such thing. Instead, he smile affectionately that made my heart melt into my shoes.

"Hilda," Hilbert said softly. I hooked my arm with his and smiled back with a strong blush on my face. I strolled along with Hilbert to his home.

'Where was Hilbert before?' The thought faded away as I felt Hilbert's warm, and strong hands caress with my arm. I looked up to those divine eyes of his.

* * *

There I'm continuing the story. Have a nice day! ...Or night!


	3. I Messed Up, Badly

-Nevertheless-

* * *

-Hilda/White POV-

I was waving my arms frantically because I thought I was going to fall on top of Hilbert. He hands landed at my side and my arms positioned themselves at Hilbert's neck.

"Hilbert," slipped out of my mouth and a "Hilda," slipped from his.

He lowered his head and I lifted my. His gentle lips lied on my soft red ones. My left leg instantaneously bended to lift my left foot. I was about to moan onto his lips but he pulled back from the lack of air. I looked into the soft maple eyes that I love, and he gazed back at my bottomless cerulean eyes that he loved. I tugged at his neck and he lowered it to kiss once again. I licked his lower lip and he complied. I placed my tongue into his mouth. He followed by putting his into my. I was moan onto his lips now. Everytime I moan our lips would vibrate and tickle my lip. I felt so nice. I swore I could feel a pair of emerald eyes watching me. I pushed that to back of my mind and pulled back. I thought Hilbert would frown but he did no such thing. Instead, he smile affectionately that made my heart melt into my shoes.

"Hilda," Hilbert said softly. I hooked my arm with his and smiled back with a strong blush on my face. I strolled along with Hilbert to his home.

'Where was Hilbert before?' The thought faded away as I felt Hilbert's warm, and strong hands caress with my arm. I looked up to those divine eyes of his.

* * *

I walked into Black's house and broke the nice silence.

"Hilbert?"

"Yea?"

"Can I stay because I, um, well… can't stay there because-"

"No need to stress yourself, anything for you, beautiful." I blushed at the last comment.

I bet if I told him to, he would jump off the railing of a mall. "Thank you," I whispered softly but I saw Black's lips move into a heart-dissolving grin. However, before I was going to do something, the remembrance of my parents was brought into my brain because of the sentence I never got to conclude. Them dying in my mind brought me to tears, but they had to die in front of me.

* * *

Today was Black's fight with the champion. I hope he will not be mad if he notices I am not there. I walked into the white, techy hospital. I always visit my parents daily on my break time. I had two hours to get eat and visit, so the usually. My parents in the hospital were Black's and my secret. He followed me one day. I walked into the room pale white room with two aged people. I would watch them sleep and watch their chest for a heartbeat. I always saw it, but I check to reassure myself they were alive. This time however, they were awake which was rare. I smile happily with a hint of sorrow.

They smiled lightly and my dad said, "Hilda."

My first name always surprised me; it's not that I didn't like it. It's that very little people used and it wasn't often.

"Hilda," my dad repeated and continued, "We always loved you, don't forget it."

My mother smiled. My mother continued for him, "Hilda, we don't know when we, you know, so if we don't every wake up again in your present. I want to know we love you more than anything."

My father cut in by saying, "Oh, if you decide, we would want to love and marry anyone you want but I would like it to be that 'Black boy'."

I would of shouted something back in embarrassment, but I could make my parents sickness.

My dad wheezed and my mother again continued, "I agree, and we both know you like that playful boy of my friend. Moreover, to reassure you, I got some info from him and his mother. He definitely likes you. And you can't deny your feelings, everyone but that boy knows your feelings toward the young lad." I smiled happily with no place of sadness in it.

That was just my family, a happy, jolly family. They both wheezed and coughed multiply times. "It's okay; you guys just go to sleep." They smiled at my antics.

I watched in a chair between the two beds. I watched their chest. I saw faint ups and downs of their chests, so I sighed in content. I think I fell asleep. I woke and up my eyes at my parents. I started watching their chests again. I saw a very light up and down, and I mean I might not of saw it if there were no lights. Then it stopped and I waited for a few moments. I screamed and pressed an emergency button. I was sitting on a bench crying and trying to calm myself they were alive. A doctor came out with a depressing, heartbreaking expression. I didn't want to believe it. I can't believe it. "They didn't make it, did they," I said in a tone so heart breaking, so broken it brought tears to his eyes. He hid his eyes behind his glasses and nodded very desolately. They were the best parents in the world. They didn't deserve this, they didn't do anything. I could even cry. I walked out of the hospital and flew to my home. I walked into my home brokenly. I sat myself on my bed. I started at the wall, brokenly. I started thinking about the past with my parents. That's when the tears finally exploded out of my eyes. I stayed in my room, crying in a ball on my bed. I was so broken. Black popped into my mind. 'He'll know what to do, he always does.' The thought brought some hope to my chest. I always like Black be never admitted it. 'My parents told me before that… …That Black likes me. What makes them so sure?' I started eating after I started thinking about Black. I was never a fall over heels for every 'hot' boy I see. I didn't like anyone until an accident. Nevertheless, I still cried for my parents. 'Why hasn't Hilbert come yet? Is he with someone else?' My blood was boiling at the thought. The memory of my dead parents' faces would taunt me everyone else in awhile. I cried and cried until the thought of Black faded out of my mind.

* * *

I broke down barely in the house knelling on the soft carpet. 'My parents…'

* * *

-Hilbert/Black POV-

* * *

I heard a faint whimper. I turned and saw my angel miserably weeping on her knees. I walked up slowly behind her. 'Why would she cry all of a sudden?' I was shocked, 'Was it me?' I shook my head. 'She wasn't mad when I was walking with her. Was it an act?' I shook my head again, making my way to the weeping angel. I wrapped my arms around her. She flinched slightly. She still cried. I tighten my hold. Tears were threatening to descend. I started remembering when I got mad at her for not being at my championship battle. What is wrong with me? I got mad at her for her unknowingly visiting her now deceased parents. What wrong with me? I should have known. However, I was too busy moping on a table. I was crying into her luscious chocolate hair. She was now weeping in my study chest. I stopped crying after awhile. She was still crying but now she was shaking vigorously. I held her tight to make her stop shaking. I stayed like this for a few more minutes.

I grabbed her legs and held her back. I lifted her up and walked slowly into my room.

"Hilda…" My voice was broken and dry from the crying.

She looked up slightly, but I still couldn't see her eyes. I started shaking but not as force. I had to get my feelings out, but not in an angered way. I was crying, whimpering and shaking. All these feelings were bubbling in me, and I had to get it out sooner or later. I just kept getting flashes of times from back then, all agonizing and miserable, and all thought were how much of an idiot I am. I fell on the floor. I wanted to yell to the world, kick the crap out of something, and maybe above all Die… Die… Die… 'Who would care if I die?' White, my best friends, my mother and most of Unova would care, but not me. I knew that but I was in mental pain. right then. 'Who would care? No one…'

I felt small feet on my back. I did not hurt from the weight of who ever to on me. I heard a yelp. However, I kept whimpering and sobbing on the face. My wet face was on the carpeted floor. My hands were on my head like I was trying to cover my ears from painful deafening music. I lied straight on the floor. I don't what got over me. 'I probably look like a weakling crying on the floor.' Only once, I felt so weak in my life, only when I fought the green person who tried to destroy everything from me. Stole and then damaged White. 'What would happen if I messed up and everything went bad?' I tighten the close on my eyes. It was all too painful to think about, but it wouldn't go away. 'Go away… Go away… Go away! Go away!'

"Go away!"

I heard a yelp, slap and two slams.

I held my throbbing cheek. "I… I… I…" I could not finish it.

I started crying again. "White… White… I… wasn't… I… didn't… I'm sorry…" I kept repeating the last two words whilst getting quieter everytime.

'I messed up,' I repeated in my head.

It was not until my mother came, someone found me... "Black?!" My mother knocked then opened my door. I think she heard me whimper and looked down at me. She stared at me for a moment, wondering what could have done this to make me cry. Then she said softly and motherly, "Oh, Hilbert…" She sat next to me on my comfy and calming bed. She embraced my motherly and kept cooing 'shhing' towards me. I stopped after an hour. "Want to talk about it?" "Not right now," I answer in a dry and tried voice. She nodded and walked up to the door. "Want to eat anything?" I nodded no. I lied down as the door clicked and closed. 'I messed up, badly.' "I messed up…" I could help but shed a few more tears before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up at 3:27am. What could I say; I could not get much sleep because I keep getting visions of how I could messed up even more and a green haired male. I was panting and sweating when I woke up. At least I did not scream to wake up my mother. I took a quick shower and left to the Pokémon league.

I walked into the empty structure. I sighed sadly and walked behind the empty building and into a ghostly building behind it. I sighed once again. I can believe the building is still up. I release all Pokémon there balls including Reshiram. I had Emboar, Reshiram, Samurott, Serperior, Braviary, and a baby Genesect. I told all my Pokémon to fight among themselves whilst I go into woods with baby Genesect.

I sat upon a study rock on an edge of the golden-brown cliff. I sighed softly to myself and lightly patted the shiny baby Pokémon. I was staring down at the healthy, luscious green forest. Hilda's gorgeous warm smile popped into my mind. I cried again.

"Gen?"

I looked at the confused Pokémon, and said softly, "No, you didn't do anything." I smiled somewhat sadly at the Pokémon and it nodded.

I gazed down at the beautiful forest again and the only thing on my mind was Hilda. 'I messed up, badly...'

"I messed up; badly…I didn't mean to hurt you… I… I… I love you…'

Tears rolled down my cold face slowly. I could feel every sad tear rolling down my face. I was afraid, afraid that she would never love me again, never talk to me. Never do anything with me. 'Never anything…' I just messed up my relationship, my friendship, and my feelings. I was always a type of guy to disregard my feelings and that is what I did. I stood up with a confused and shaken Genesect.

"Gen!?"

"Nothing, Genesect," I said calmly, but with a neutral bored tone.

He nodded. I came back with Marshal training my Pokémon.

"Ho," was the first thing he said to me while he trained his and my Pokémon.

* * *

Do you readers know the song **_Miss Independent by Ne-Yo,_**_ well I kind of thought it would be perfect for Black and White. My author's page is so depressing. Anyway, Have a nice time here!_


	4. Giant Chasm

**_-Nevertheless-_**

* * *

I sat upon a study rock on an edge of the golden-brown cliff. I sighed softly to myself and lightly patted the shiny baby Pokémon. I was staring down at the healthy, luscious green forest. Hilda's gorgeous warm smile popped into my mind. I cried again.

"Gen?"

I looked at the confused Pokémon, and said softly, "No, you didn't do anything." I smiled somewhat sadly at the Pokémon and it nodded. I gazed down at the beautiful forest again and the only thing on my mind was Hilda. 'I messed up, badly...'

"I messed up; badly…I didn't mean to hurt you… I… I… I love you…"

Tears rolled down my cold face slowly. I could feel every sad tear rolling down my face. I was afraid, afraid that she would never love me again, never talk to me. Never do anything with me. 'Never anything…' I just messed up my relationship, my friendship, and my feelings. I was always a type of guy to disregard my feelings and that is what I did. I stood up with a confused and shaken Genesect.

"Gen!?"

"Nothing, Genesect," I said calmly, but with a neutral bored tone.

He nodded. I came back with Marshal training my Pokémon.

"Ho," was the first thing he said to me while he trained his and my Pokémon.

* * *

-Hilbert/Black's POV-

I nodded and called back all my Pokémon except Genesect and my Emboar. Marshal was still fight my Emboar with all his Pokémon. All his Pokémon against my Emboar was barely enough to take down the flaming pig looking Pokémon.

"How 'bout we go on a training trip with all the elite four?" I nodded, healed Emboar then recalled him into his ball. Marshal left into the building. I sighed and sat down under a shady tree. I closed my eyes for what felt like weeks and perceived a Hilda screaming in agony. I gasped loudly and opened my eyes immediately whilst panting. I first saw Genesect looking at me weirdly, and in worry. I then distinguished the elite four behind it and walking out towards me.

"Where we going?" asked Grimsley.

"Giant Chasm," Caitlin explained.

"Ah, the eternal cruel winter, and the high leveled Pokémon," Marshal said thinking aloud.

"When are we going? I'm not in a rush or anything I just want to know," asked Grimsley in a somewhat tired voice.

"In an hour or two," I said impassively.

* * *

-After an hour or two-

* * *

"I'm here!" Shauntal yelled.

I turned back around and hopped on my Braviary, but not before turning off all electronic devices, I had with me. I turned with my blank face partly covered by my favorite cape. Everyone nodded and I fled.

I had nothing special on, just my usual clothes on. 'I don't need anything,' I told myself, '…Nothing…'

When I made it to the mouth of the treacherous cave, I saw everyone waiting for me. 'Psychic powers of Caitlin.' I nodded and everyone entered before me.

The dark cave was easy for me at least because I just wanted nothing more but to train and get rid of all emotions. We all took different passages. Even Marshal had trouble running and climbing. Caitlin and Shauntal supernatural powers would not work for some reason, so they relied on their own Pokémon. Grimsley had less trouble than Marshal, using his dark-ground Pokémon. I had the least, without using Pokémon I might add. I sprinted the whole thing, climbed with ease and grace, and almost without breaking a sweat. I did not like showing weakness, so I wiped it.

I stopped at the end and at another opening. I could feel the winter weather from outside, but as I said I did not like showing weakness, I did not shudder at the bitter breeze. I slowly walked through. 'No one made it yet.' I continued and jogged rather slowly. I released my lowest two leveled Pokémon, Samurott and Genesect. I summoned Genesect to show Pokémon battles. My Samurott was summoned to fight a random metal-psychic with ridiculous high level for a second evolution of Beldum, Metang.

"Met Metang!"

"Sam!" my Pokémon taunted.

"Evade take-down using aqua-jet and boost it using hydro-pump then hit the Metang."

Metang came with surprising speed but that still was not enough. Samurott shot water out of her four feet, and like a show-off dodged elegantly. 'Show-off.' The show-off tackled the metal-claw Pokémon with such strong power; I thought it should be done for.

"Metang!"

This Metang was not out yet. 'I like that.'

"Speed and tackle with aqua-jet again and then use close combat."

As told, as followed, that is my Pokémon. The Metang used agility to speed up, quite a bit. While running towards the aqua jet using Samurott, it used Zen Headbutt to oppose aqua-jet. Surprising me once again, used meteor-mash to countered close combat with swift, but not as strong punches. As the dirt cleared up, there was the metal-claw Pokémon on the floor with Xs' in it eyes. I smiled a bit to myself.

'Challenges, I like that, quite a bit.'

I walked on but not before healing my Samurott with a full-restore.

In grass that went up to my knees, I found a double battle with a Ditto and Tangrowth. I summoned Samurott and Serperior to fight the two random Pokémon.

"Sam!"

"Tang!"

"Sir!"

"Ditto!"

"Samurott use blizzard, Serperior use X-scissor on Tangrowth!"

The ditto transformed into Serperior, as I knew it would, before being hit by blizzard. I smiled inside. 'The battle always goes to my pleasure.' The X-scissor broke the ice and knocked the over-sized bush to a thick tree.

"Tang!"

Some snow fell on the vine Pokémon.

The ditto or the foe Serperior froze in the deathly cold blizzard. The over-sized bush barely got up to its feet to fight its ground.

"Slash!"

Both of my Pokémon attacked. Both of my foes fainted.

'A bit too easy.'

"Gen!"

I turned. My Genesect was special for three reasons. First, it is the last Genesect that I know of. Secondly, it was neon ruby not a mysterious amethyst. Lastly, it had tremendous stats for a very young Pokémon. I nodded and walked on once again.

I found a Vanilluxe. I turned to look at the special Paleozoic Pokémon It nodded happily. I smile genuinely; a young Pokémon needs emotions from their trainer.

"Gen!"

"Van-illuxe!"

"Quick-attack then gyro-ball and then X-scissor!"

The over-sized ice-cream cones used icy-wind ice-shard to slow and lightly damage my Genesect. Genesect zoomed all of the place and saw a double-cone shaped like figure. Moreover, went for it.

"No, to your right!"

The young Pokémon followed orders and did as told. It saw a better shaped Vanilluxe in view and again went for it. It sped up the pace. Half-way there the red bug-metal Pokémon shot an extra large gyro-ball.

"Van-illuxe!" the over-sized cone Pokémon shrieked in astonishment and terror.

Genesect sped the ball up with an almighty X-scissors.

"Van!" and the Pokémon fainted.

One hit freaking K.O.

I heard chapping from behind me. I turned slightly and saw from under my cap the elite four.

"What extraordinary Pokémon you got there, isn't it a new-born too?"asked Caitlin

* * *

My first Pokemon battles, how i do? Sorry for the pretty long wait. Anyway, Have a very nice day err... time!

* * *

I'm an idiot...

I do not own anything Pokémon, but the plot, maybe...


	5. Hilda Is Back

**_-Nevertheless-_**

* * *

-Hilbert POV-

* * *

The young Pokémon followed orders and did as told. It saw a better shaped Vanilluxe in view and again went for it. It sped up the pace. Half-way there the red bug-metal Pokémon shot an extra large gyro-ball.

"Van-illuxe!" the over-sized cone Pokémon shrieked in astonishment and terror.

Genesect sped the ball up with an almighty X-scissors.

"Van!" and the Pokémon fainted.

One hit freaking K.O.

I heard chapping from behind me. I turned slightly and saw from under my cap the elite four.

"What extraordinary Pokémon you got there, isn't it a new-born too?"asked Caitlin.

"Extraordinary, indeed," said Grimsley.

"I must agree," said Shauntal.

"I must forth that," the chuckling Marshal said humorously. Once he saw my straight face, he stopped almost immediately and cleared his throat.

I turn, made a peace sign with my left hands (like bunny ears, and waved it behind me. A signal for yea whatever or see ya later.

I came across a few other Pokémon, I had the most trouble with the Dittos. I kept using my Genesect to fight because of what seem like endless stamina, and for some reason, some Dittos couldn't transform into Genesect. The ones that could, had took too much time, contrasting to their usually 'instant transform'. However, to make it fair, I let the Dittos transform or let it transform to a random Pokémon I pull from my belt.

Saturday, the last day the elite four and I was there, a had an abnormal blizzard. I had found shelter in a too, abnormal cave.

I searched through the cave for nothing or motive. I had found an odd, colossal block of ice. Inside, I could depict a shape of a Pokémon if I'm correct, Kyurem the ice-dragon from the legends. The frostiness rolling off the block was way below zero. It should've froze my finger on touch, but it did not.

"Ho," said Marshal totally oblivious what's in the ice. Caitlin and her powers had found me and had the elite four follower her to me.

"Kyurem…" Shauntal had observed.

"Ah… the one who shall keep the black and the white apart eternally, thee line of gray, and the who was thought that eats children," Grimsley too had done his research.

"What-"

"It's time to go back," Catlin interrupted and I nodded still with hidden eyes.

* * *

-Hilda/White POV-

* * *

I woke up on my wet pillow. My alarm clock read '10:37a.m'. It has been a few days since I slapped Hilbert. 'I still don't know why he yelled at me. Maybe, he did not yell at me… at the world? No, that is dumb. Then at who… me? But I did not do anything… We barely did anything! And… And he messed up our everything. Friendship, and relation, he messed it all up! I still do not comprehend why Hilbert would have an outburst like that.' Everytime I think about all over this, it brings me to tears. And that's what it did.

I was grieving and sobbing over what we messed up.

"Black…. Black… B-Black whatever I did, but just please comeback… Please… back… to… me… Come to me. "

I woke once again at 5:34pm. I thought enough was enough, so I took a shower.

After a lovely soothing shower, I walked downstairs. I was wearing unconsciously Hilbert's soft black t-shirt and some black with white stripes shorts. I clung myself to my (or Hilbert's) shirt and slowly ate some distasteful (or what was my beloved cereal) cereal. I flipped through the channels on the television and stopped on a special of Poké-New.

The new was talking about a group of trainers being obliterated by the elite four.

"So you just took on Grimsley, the dark elite, and was just beaten by one Pokémon!" The trainer nodded, somewhat scared.

Another person said, "So just one of the ghost elite, Shauntal, Pokémon conquered every single one six of your Pokémon," the trainer nodded, "Incredible, most significant what the champion has done now!"

One more reporter said, "So you were beaten so hard that battle was barely a battle," once again a trainer nodded.

The last reporter said, "Then I wonder just how strong the champion, Hilbert Black, is. They saw he stays in the champion room every day, all day. They won't even let anyone see him, unless they defeat the elite four!"

I gawk, 'Why is Hilbert being so… conceited, so… alone…'

I ran up to room and out to backyard, so fast I considered it to be light speed. I did not feel demand to change my clothes (which is odd).

I was now flying on my trusty Unfezant, a gift from Hilbert. I want to see how true the last part of what the reporter said, 'They won't even let anyone see him, unless they defeat the elite four!'

As I made my way towards the elite four, the crowd was getting think with the air too. 'I wonder how people think they could defeat the elite four.' I made it the front and noticed that no one dared to go in, even though they wanted to talk to the elite four. I made my way and saw lots of people point and whisper among themselves. I made my way in and saw usual four doors around the random statue.

I walked into Marshal's room and saw the usual elevator. I walked upon it and went up.

"Ho, Hilda!" Marshal called from the other side of the stage. "I would let you through but the new rule is you got to go through all four of us. I am much strong than before so get ready!"

'Last time I fought him, he was the breeze like all of the elite four. However, it's Hilbert who is the champion, and he does some crazy training, so I cannot hold back.'

I send out once again my loyal bird.

"Unfezant!"

"Breloom!"

"Quick attack!"

"Mach 3," Marshal said in an unusual calm and quiet tone. 'When was Marshal even this calm and quiet?'

Breloom used dig. I heard a slight rumble and yelled, "Go to your left!"

A slight smile formed on Marshal lips. The bird followed orders but was still hit me.

"Uni!"

"What!?"

The bird was hit with dig then followed by a spore attack and mid-air close combat.

* * *

Well what you think? Have a request, I'll be happy to do it. I didn't edit so sorry for any errors.

Oh, and I don't own anything besides the plot.

* * *

~Have a nice day!~

* * *

~Haze~


End file.
